I'll Come For You
by Myari
Summary: Link has never been anything more than a farm hand, and he has never needed to be anything else. But when his childhood friend gets kidnapped, he is forced to save Hyrule with Minda by his side. While running around Hyrule saving it, Link starts having these strange dream. Are these dreams really just dreams are these lost memories of a lost past?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Come For You**

 **Summary-**

Link has never been anything more than a farm hand, and he has never needed to be anything else. But when his childhood friend gets kidnapped, he is forced to save Hyrule with Minda by his side. While running around Hyrule saving it, Link starts having these strange dream. Are these dreams really just dreams are these lost memories of a lost past?

 **Chapter one-**

Link was sitting in Ordon Ranch watching the goats graze in the field, he was very nervous. Today was the day he was to set off for the Castle to deliver the sword. Link sighed and looked up at the sky, 'I wonder how long it will take me to get to the Castle? Hopefully it won't take more than a day, I don't want to be out there at night, who knows what will appear out there.' Link thought.

"Hey! Link!" Fado yelled gaining Link's attention, Link looked down from the sky to see Fado running out of the barn and towards him. He stood up and waited for Fado to get to him.

"What is it Fado?" Link asked.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?" Fado said.

"Yea." Link said.

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud? Gotta get them chores done!" Fado said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Link said.

"If y'all wanna get them goats back into the barn, then climb up onto Epona an' holler at me." Fado said.

"Ok." Link said then walked over to the horse grass near them, he picked one and called Epona. Epona galloped up to him, stopping just before she got to him. Link climbed up onto Epona and looked at Fado who was watching him.

"OK, then! Let's get started!" Link race off an in under a minute had all twenty goats in the barn, he lead Epona back to Fado who was smiling and had just finished putting up the jumping fences. "Hoo, boy, but y'all can herd! That was 2:11 faster than usual!"

"Thanks." Link said petting Epona.

"Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?" Fado said.

"I'll see you when I get back." Link said then snapped the reins and Epona shot forward, she easily jumped over the jumping fence then quickly jumped over the gate. Link and Epona made their way back to the village, as they got into the village they saw Ilia waiting for them. She smiled and ran over to them, her father, the Major, Bo slowly walked after her. When they got to him Link got off Epona and greeted Bo, while Ilia ran to Epona.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, me and Fado ended early today so that I could get ready." Link said and watched as Ilia loved on Epona.

"Well, nice work." Bo said and Link nodded, "The royal gift Russel told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"I get you Bo." Link said and continued watching Ilia, from the corner of his eye Link saw Bo smirk.

"The path before you is long, my sweet horse...but please bear Link safely along it." Ilia said to Epona as she looked over Epona.

'What is she looking for? An injury? Does she really think I would hurt my horse?' Link thought.

"Wait... What's this?" Ilia said finding a small injury on Epona's leg, but it was small and Epona wasn't really in pain from it, "What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

"I don't see any injury on Epona." Link said.

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" Ilia asked getting in Link's face.

"Now, now Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him-" Bo started but Ilia turned on him.

"FATHER!" Ilia cried glaring at him, "How can you be so easy on him? You're the _Mayor_! You should start acting like one!" She turned and grabbed the reins, "You poor thing. It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" She said leading Epona away.

"W-Wait! Ilia!" Bo cried but Ilia ignored him. "Why, without Epona. The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh, this won't do. What's a father to do?"

'Stop being so soft with her.' Link thought.

"There's no way you'll be able to deliver our town's gift without Epona-" Bo said, suddenly they heard Fado yell.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!" Both Link and Bo turned and saw a goat heading straight towards them, Link moved so that he was standing in the middle of the path the goat was running down. He planted his feet and when the goat got closer he grabbed it by it's horns and wrangled it to the ground. It got back up and slowly turned and went back to the farm.

"Sorry to always be puttin' you through this, Link." Bo said as Link dusted off his hands.

"It's okay, it's part of my job." Link said.

"Well, you'd better get goin' and figure out what you're gonna do about Epona. Maybe you can head up to where Ilia is and see if she won't give you the horse back." Bo said and Link took off towards the lake. When he got to his house he saw Colin standing right in front of him, looking like he was about to cry.

"Link, are you going to see Ilia?" Colin asked.

"Yes." Link said, "She took Epona and I need Epona."

"Maybe it's just me, but those guys don't normally let people through." Colin said looking towards Talo and Malo who were standing in the middle of the path that lead to the lake. "Um, Link, you think. You think we can go to see Ilia together?"

"Yea, come on, maybe you can help me calm Ilia." Link said. He took Colin's hand and lead him towards Talo and Malo.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link." Talo said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet while looking at Link, Colin hid behind Link's legs.

"You where? Why?" Link asked.

"Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!" Talo said and Link raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" Malo teased and Talo stuck his tongue out at Malo, then notice Colin hiding.

"Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Talo said glaring at Colin who hid further behind Link's leg.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end." Malo said pouting.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!" Talo said then noticed Link was wearing his wooden sword. "Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely!"

"Oh you could have, could you?" Link asked and Talo nodded.

"C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!" Talo begged and Link turned and looked at Colin.

"Only if you let me and Colin pass." Link said handing Talo the sword.

"Whoa! YESSS! With this thing, I'll show 'em!" Talo cried then ran over to the scarecrows with Malo following him.

"Link." Colin said.

"Yes Colin?" Link asked.

"Thanks. Those guys are always teasing me." Colin said and him and Link looked at Talo who swung the sword and nearly fell over from the weight. "What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it, it's scary." Colin looked at Link who smiled at him, "But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link!"

"But I thought you didn't like swords." Link said.

"I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?!" Colin asked and Link nodded. "You have to promise!"

"I promise to teach you how to ride a horse when I get back from Hyrule." Link said, Colin hugged him then ran toward the lake. Link looked back over to Talo and Malo and lightly shook his head then turned and ran to the lake. When he got to the lake he found that Ilia had shut and locked the gate to the lake. "What the-?" Link called gaining Colin's attention.

"Link!" Colin called and Ilia turned and glared at him.

"If you came to take Epona back, you can _forget_ it!" Ilia yelled.

"But she is _my_ horse Ilia, I need her!" Link yelled shaking the gate, "You are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" Ilia yelled back.

"Me change my attitude?! You're the one who needs a change in attitude! Epona is _my_ horse not yours!" Link growled. Ilia opened her mouth the say something but Colin cut her off.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday." He said then turned to look at Link, "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You crawl in here through the tunnel in the back while I do, Link." Link looked at Colin then glared at Ilia and nodded. Link turned and ran back towards his house, but before he got to the opening he turned and went to the toward a small hole in the wall. He got on his hands and knees and began to crawl. After five minutes of crawling Link finally made it into the lake, he got off his hands and knees and dusted the dirt off him.

"All this because of a girl." Link muttered, "Life would be better without her bothering me so much." He walked toward Ilia and Colin, but stopped just before they noticed him.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture, but, Colin-" Ilia started then looked to the side in thought, she saw Link and glared at him. She moved closer to Epona who wined and shook her mane in annoyance at her. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?"

'Of course, you try to baby her, and I don't.' Link thought as he took a step closer to them.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link."

"What?" Link asked.

"Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please." Ilia said. "Just come home safely."

"I will." Link said. Suddenly the ground began to shake, like something huge was running toward them. Epona wined and everyone looked toward the gate to see what was running towards them. A huge bore with two Bokoblin on it, one Bokoblin had a bow and arrow. Colin turned and ran towards Link and Ilia, Ilia turned and tried to run away, Link was frozen to the spot in shock. The Bokoblin with the bow and arrow notched an arrow and hit Ilia in the back with the arrow, this caused Link to snap back into reality. He started to run towards Ilia but was knocked on the top of his head and was knocked out.

When Link opened his eyes again he found himself laying on his back in two inches of water, he was staring up towards a ceiling. Link was confused, hadn't he been outside? Why was now inside looking at a ceiling. He sensed that there was someone next to him, he turned his head to see a strange man that looked similar to himself sitting next to him, "I see you're finally awake." The man said.

"Yea, what happened?" Link asked sitting up.

"You just suddenly appeared, it worried me." The man said then stretched his legs and looked at Link.

"What's your name?" Link asked. The man looked at him with a blank face, before he suddenly growled while standing up and walked away from Link.

"I knew this was to good to be true. The only reason you are even here and talking to me instead of trying to kill me is because you don't remember me." The man said. Link stood up and slowly walked up to the man. Link lifted his hand to place it on the man's shoulder, but before he could touch the man's shoulder then man turned and grabbed his hand. At first the man glared at Link, making Link want to run and hide from him, but then softened his look to a sad, longing look. "Why don't you remember me? How can you not remember me?" The man asked softly pulling Link into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Link whispered. He didn't know why he was saying it, all he knew was that he needed to say it. "I'm sorry." He whispered again as he wrapped his arms around the man. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget, I'll try my hardest to remember."

"I don't know if I want you to remember, if you remember you'll hate me again." The man said softly into Link's hair. That was when Link noticed the man was about a head taller than him.

"Why did I hate you?" Link asked.

"That Goddesses told you to." The man said tightening his hold on Link.

"Why?" Link asked suddenly the world and the man started to fade, he felt like something was pulling him away from the man. "No! I don't want to leave!"

'It is your destiny to save Hyrule Link, you cannot hide from your destiny.' Something whispered in the back of my mind.

"Link, before you go, you asked me what my name is. My name is Dark Link." The man said right before a blinding light appeared. When the light vanished he found himself in a chamber like room with dark blue walls and was surrounded by six people.

"Link, the Goddesses have told us that Ganon is not truly gone." An old man said.

"What?" Link heard himself asked. "How can that be, I thought that with the combination of all of your powers plus mine we had destroyed him."

"Part of his soul still lives in that shadow creature that you let live." A fish like woman said.

"Unless he is destroyed Hyrule is not truly safe from Ganon's grasp." A young child said.

"You want me to kill Dark?" Link asked feeling torn. He didn't want Hyrule to fall back under Ganon's rule again and there would be a high possibility that Ganon could return if Dark lived. But on the other hand he liked Dark, there was something about the man that just drew Link towards him. And Link didn't want to kill him, something in him just couldn't kill Dark, that was one reason he left Dark alive after their first meeting.

"Yes, you must kill that shadow creature. If you don't the world will fall back under Ganon's control." The old man said. Link closed his eyes and let a single tear fall before opening them once more.

"If the Goddesses command it, then it shall be done." Link heard himself say. A flash of light blinded him once more forcing Link to close his eyes.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you."

With a gasp of breath, Link opened his eyes, he found himself laying in the lake looking up at the bright blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Come For You**

 **Summary-**

Link has never been anything more than a farm hand, and he has never needed to be anything else. But when his childhood friend is kidnapped get kidnapped, he is forced to save Hyrule with Minda by his side. While running around Hyrule saving it, Link starts having these strange dream. Are these dreams really just dreams are these lost memories of a lost past?

 **Chapter two-**

With a gasp of breath, Link opened his eyes, he found himself laying in the lake looking up at the bright blue sky. Moving his hand to his head to calm the pounding, Link slowly sat up confused and in pain. Who was that man? What was that room, and who were those people? As Link sat there trying to put his thoughts together, the picture of Ilia being shot appeared in his mind.

In a panic, Link looked around to try and find her, only to see he was now alone in the lake. Jumping up, Link scanned his surrounding once more, hoping to have over looked her. After seeing that she was indeed gone, Link ran from the lake and towards the only place they could have gone, the Faron Woods.

Coming to the entrance of the woods, Link came to a sudden halt in shock. In front of him stood a menacing black wall instead of the entrance to the woods. Where had this come from? What was it? As Link tried to figure out what was in front of him, a large black hand appeared from the wall. It grabbed him and pulled him towards the wall and through it. Bringing him up close and personal to a strange creature that he had never laid eyes on.

While Link was fighting to get out the creature grasp, the creature itself seemed curious as to what Link himself was. As the creature's other hand reached out to touch Link, a bright flash of light coming seemingly from know where causing the creature to cry out in pain and throw Link away, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. With a pain filled grunt, Link landed hard on his stomach.

Getting to his hands and knees, Link cried out as a wave pain ripped through his body. Still on his hands and knees, Link panted as he tried to calm down to try and figure out what was going on. Another wave of pain ripped through him causing him to cry out once more causing him to ball his hands up. Link closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as another wave hit him. Before for that wave had a chance to die another wave hit him. Before Link could take a calming breath and fifth wave hit him. Link began to panic, afraid something was wrong as a sixth wave ripped through him. Link opened his eyes as another wave of pain hit, this one stronger than all the others. He threw his head back in pain as one final wave hit him, his body transformed to that of another form.

The pain of his body transforming caused Link to black out in pain.

Link slowly walked into a room with the floor that was flooded with about two inches of water. In the middle of the room was a small island with a wilting tree on it. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. A blue glow beside him caught his attention and he saw that it was a fairy. What the hell? He tried to move his head to get a better look at the fairy, but his body would not listen to him. Instead it took a step towards the tree. He may not know where he was but his body sure did.

"Well, look at who came crawling back." A voice said, Link instantly remembered that voice from the dream he had before, it was the voice of the man named Dark Link. "What do you want now Hero." Dark Link ask as he appeared from the shadow of the wilting tree. "Wait, let me guess, the sages have ordered you to kill me." He said with a laugh, "Like you could ever kill me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Link heard himself ask.

"You couldn't kill me last time, and you can't kill me now." Dark Link said.

"I chose not to kill you last time." Link said as he took a step closer towards Dark Link pulling out his sword.

"Oh, is that true?" Dark Link asked stepping closer to Link with a smirk, and Link felt himself blush. "So now you're going to kill me, right?"

"Yes, I am going to kill you now." Link said and felt a wave of sadness.

"I would love to see that." Dark Link said. Link pushed the feeling of sadness away and charged at the smirking man. Dark Link's smirk faltered for a second when he realized that Link was serious, he then flipped out of the way and pulled out his own sword that looked like Link's, only black where Link's was blue. "Is that all you got?"

"Hell no." Link said and charged again. The two battled each other seeming more like a dance than a fight. Every time Link would appear to have the upper hand Dark Link would be able to easily flip the table and gain the upper hand. Three hours latter the man had knocked Link's sword out of his hand and had spun Link around so that his back was against Dark Link's stomach, with Dark Link's sword up against Link's throat. Dark Link's other hand was riding low on Link's waist.

"Now, are you finished with your little show?" Dark Link whispered into Link's ear sending a shiver down Link's spine.

"Yes." Link whispered blushing.

"Alright, do you feel better?" Dark Link whispered as he removed the sword from Link's throat.

"A little." Link whispered turning in the man's grip so that they were facing each other.

"Well, how can I make you feel better?" Dark Link asked. Link looked at Dark Link then grabbed his collar and slammed their mouths together. Dark Link growled and pulled Link closer, his tongue ran along Link's bottom lip demanding entrance. Link opened his lips and moaned when Dark Link's tongue touched his, and felt Dark Link push him back towards the island. Soon Link's back hit the tree and Dark Link grabbed the back of his head, one of Link's hands went to the back of Dark Link's head and the other went to run along Dark Link's leg.

"Link, what are you doing? The sages said to kill-" The fairy said but Dark Link quickly grabbed her and threw her away from them. Dark Link pulled away when they needed air, Dark Link rested his forehead against Link's forehead. Both of them were panting and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Suddenly the room faded away leaving Link alone in the dark. Link looked around to try and peer through the darkness. Suddenly a young man with short red hair appeared before him with a sad look. On the back of the man was a large pack with different masks covering it. In his right hand was a walking stick that had a lamp tied around it.

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

With the words of the mysterious man from his dream echoing in his mind, Link come to. He stood up and shook his head to get the words out of his mind. Realizing that he couldn't get off his hands and knees, Link's eyes snapped opened to find he was actually standing on paws. Not only was he standing on four legs, but his front right leg was chained up.

'This is just a nightmare!' Link thought closing his eyes trying to will himself to wake up, 'This is only a nightmare! This has got to be a nightmare!' When Link didn't wake up he took a few deep breaths. 'Alright, calm down. There has got to be a explanation for me being the way I am now. But first I need to get out of here.' Link told himself before beginning to tug and bite on the chain.

A few minutes later Link suddenly felt another person with him. He stopped biting the chain and looked at the back of the cell he was in to see a strange Imp like creature watching him. When the creature saw that Link had noticed it, it smiled before jumping to land on the other side of Link.

"I found you!" The creature said. Link growled at the strange creature, remembering the last time he encountered a strange creature. "Oooh! Aren't you scary!" The creature said sarcastically before laughing, but Link just kept growling at the creature. There was something about this creature the wasn't right. "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" Link continued to growl at the creature, waiting for it to attack. "Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." That caught Link's attention. It was obvious to anyone that Link wouldn't be able to get out of here without assistance, but could he be able to trust this creature?

'What other choice do I have? It's either trust this Imp like creature or rot in here.'Link thought before he reluctantly stopped growling and stood up straight. This caused the creature to laugh, as if Link had done exactly as it had expected him to do.

"That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" The creature asked and Link narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The creature leaned in closer to Link, who had to bite the urge to snap at it. The creature, that came no higher than Link's shoulders, tapped Link's chin with a smirk. "Oops! But you _aren't_ a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" The creature said with a laugh and Link pulled his head away from the creature's hand and snapped at it in anger, but the creature seemed to know that Link would try to bite it and jumped out of the way.

'You know what happened to me! Once I get my hands on you I'll force you to tell me!' Link tried to say, but it only came out as a deep growl.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" The creature said with a laugh. Link huffed in annoyance and watched as the creature formed a dark energy ball between it's hands. The creature looked at the chain that was keeping Link in place before sending the energy ball at it, effectively cutting the chain. Link jumped in shock, not expecting the creature to do that which caused the creature to laugh. "You look kind of surprised!" The creature said suddenly appearing in front of Link.

'What did you expect me to look like?' Link thought in annoyance. The creature jumped away from Link towards the cell door.

"So!" The creature said before surrounding most of it's body in shadow. "I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" The creature asked before fazing through the iron bars of the cell.

'No, actually I'm wonder what the hell happened to me, and what the fuck you are? I'm obviously in a dungeon.' Link thought.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" The creature said laughing while motioning for Link to come to it before yawning. Link stared at the creature for a while before looking around the cell. There obviously had to be an easy way out, if the creature, who thought it was so much superior to him, thought Link could do it himself. Link noticed an out of place broken wooden grate. He easily broke it the rest of the way and noted a hole that was big enough for him to squeeze through it.

After crawling through the hole, Link seemed to instinctively shake off the dirt. 'Alright, I'm some kind of canine... or a cat. But the growling kind of rules that out.' Link thought and gave a cry of surprise that came out as a loud bark when something landed on his back. Link growled and tried to buck whatever had landed on him off, though he assumed that it was the creature since it was now missing and was hearing it laugh.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" The creature said as Link stopped bucking, seeing at it was doing nothing but tire him out. "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

'That's nice, now what do you want in return?' Link thought just knowing that this thing was going to demand something in return. Suddenly the creature grabbed Link's ear and pulled it causing Link to yelp in pain.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say!" The creature said.

'Whatever, just let go of my ear!' Link thought hoping the creature could hear his thoughts. The creature let go of his ear, but kicked him in the side.

"So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"


End file.
